


Tertius gaudens

by Mecc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Пока две стороны сражаются, третья радуется.





	Tertius gaudens

Такое в его практике уже случалось, притом неоднократно, а посему он прекрасно знал, что нужно делать.

Движения Мастера были отработанными до автоматизма: пальцы невесомо порхали, правя смятые перегрузкой энергетические линии; губы едва различимо шептали, закрепляя и стабилизируя контур; разум ювелирно направлял поток магии на бедного покалеченного дурной силой голема. Создать нового, точно такого же, и подменить было бы проще, но девчонка – как же это типично – ни за что не оставит его наедине с «пациенткой», так что приходилось привычно извращаться – подозрения с её стороны были бы совершенно неуместны.

Заметив слишком внимательный взгляд девчонки, гипнотизировавший маленькое красное тельце, Мастер прервался и, взяв старинный гонг, трижды, через неравномерные промежутки времени, ударил по нему колотушкой. Многократно нарастающая и спадающая мощная атональная звуковая волна эффективно сбила её настрой, выдернув из опасно похожего на транс состояния, а он спокойно продолжил своё дело, уже не опасаясь, что она сможет увидеть лишнее.

Повезло: девчонка оказалась очень сильной и талантливой, но уже через несколько лет регулярного использования талисмана от этого практически ничего не останется – он высушит её, выпьет почти всю магию, оставив лишь пару капель на донышке, которые – Мастер узнал это опытным путём – по неизвестной ему причине, забрать попросту не представляется возможным. Она будет по-прежнему весьма талантливой, а вещи, выходящие из её рук, почти волшебными – и пусть, он всё равно получит много больше: силу и жизнь.

Разоблачения Мастер не опасался – процедура отшлифована до идеала, а все три донора достаточно наивны, идеалистичны и, чего греха таить, не слишком сообразительны, но ведь он специально подбирал именно таких.

Сто восемьдесят шесть, да? Быть может, потерялось несколько ноликов, но точное их количество неизвестно – память всё же иногда подводила; в его возрасте такое вполне простительно.

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапный Мастергад. Я таких почему-то не встречала, а это странно - он ведь явно темнит и ведёт себя подозрительно.  
> Просто мелкая зарисовка, я только порадуюсь, если кто-то вдохновится на развитие идеи.


End file.
